Truenos
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Quería ver su rostro, pero eso era algo que no podía decirle, mucho menos que se abalanzó sobre él sólo por que le daban miedo los truenos. Así que pensó en una excusa… algo, lo que fuera…/ KakaSaku One-Shoot


**Truenos  
**

Sakura giró de nuevo en su bolsa de dormir, inquieta. Su corazón estaba acelerado y podía sentir que un sudor frío le recorría el cuello. Miró a sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sai, que dormían plácidamente junto al fuego, ignorando los truenos que retumbaban con fuerza. Buscó con la mirada a su líder de equipo, Kakashi… estaba un poco más alejado del fuego, un poco más al fondo en la cueva, y él también dormía. ¿Es que ella era la única a la que le molestaba la luz y el ruido que hacían los rayos?

Se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oidos, en un intento inútil por amortiguar el fuerte sonido. De nada servía, a través de sus párpados cerrados se entrometía la luz del relámpago, y el trueno era imposible dejar de escucharlo.

¿Cómo habían acabado en ese lugar? La respuesta estaba dormida junto al fuego, y tenía unas ganas de golpearle en ese momento. Naruto. Se habían desviado unas cuantas horas de su camino por que él se había metido en problemas, como siempre, por entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás.

Suspiró, sabiendo que no era justo que lo culpara por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora. No era culpa de él que en ese momento pareciera que el cielo se estaba callendo con esa tormenta, y por su puesto no lo culpaba por ser entrometido. Así era él después de todo.

Odiaba cuando llovía de aquella manera… odiaba escuchar los truenos y ver los relámpagos que iluminaban la noche. Se puso de pie despacio, evitando hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigos (aunque dudaba que cualquier ruido que ella hiciera los pudiera despertar) se colocó junto al fuego y los observó un momento. ¿Cómo podían dormir de aquella manera en una noche como aquella? Sin duda los envidiaba.

Levantó la vista y la posó en la silueta de Kakashi, el fuego era tan débil, que ella no era capaz de distinguirlo con claridad desde aquella distancia, así que se acercó a él despacio. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios al verlo dormir. ¿Era necesario dormir con la máscara puesta?

Se agachó a su lado, recordando las veces que habían intentado ver su rostro, ¿debería hacerlo? Quería hacerlo… alargó sus manos despacio, con la intención de bajarle la máscara. Pero justo cuando iba a tocarlo un estrepitoso trueno se escuchó por toda la cueva, y ella, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, se agachó y se acurrucó sobre las sábanas.

Prácticamente _sobre_ Kakashi.

Sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza y la hicieron girar sobre si misma, acabando ella con la espalda en el suelo, y Kakashi sobre ella, inmobilizándola.

- ¿Sakura?- Escuchó que preguntaba Kakashi, aún sobre ella.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Queriendo ver su rostro claro, pero eso era algo que no podía decirle, y tampoco podía decirle que se abalanzó sobre él sólo por que le daban miedo unos cuantos truenos. Así que pensó en una excusa… algo, lo que fuera.

- No te vi… y me tropecé- le aseguró. Sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz, y sabiendo que él jamás creería aquella patetica mentira.

Estúpida mentira, le aseguró su Inner. Y muy a su pesar sabía que tenía razón. Él jamás creería eso. Nunca.

Y así fue, la miró con esceptisismo, dudando. Aflojó un poco su agarre, pero no la soltó del todo. Se agachó y acercó su rostro al de ella, su miraba denotaba curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que Sakura no supo describir. Ella lo miró desafiante, intentando ignorar el hecho de que estaba muy cerca, demasiado.

- Sakura-chan…- Le susurró al oido, despacio- No deberías saltar a los lechos de los hombres, mucho menos al de los hombres que disfrutan leyendo los libros de Jiraiya-sama.

Sakura se estremeció, fue conciente del cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, de como cada parte de su cuerpo se acomodaba a la perfeccion con el de él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, demasiado rápido, la sangre se le subió al rostro y supo de inmediato que estaba completamente roja.

- No es lo que piensas...- Intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero estar en esa posición no le ayudaba para nada.

- ¿Debería… besarte?- Le preguntó "inocentemente" Kakashi.

¿Qué? ¿Besarla? No… de seguro estaba bromeando, estaba segura, él nunca… nunca la besaría. Y aún así ella permaneció inmóvil. Tenía curiosidad por saber como se sentirían los labios de él sobre los de ella. ¿Encajarían a la perfección así como lo hacían sus cuerpos?

Él la soltó de los brazos, y ella cerró los ojos, para que él se quitara la máscara. Por que en aquel momento lo último que le importaba era ver su rostro, ella quería saber, quería sentir como eran sus labios.

Sakura sintió su cálida respiración en su rostro, y luego sus labios en los de ella.

No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, así que se podía decir que no era una completa inexperta. Pero el beso de Kakashi era completamente diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera experimentado.

La besó despacio, con suavidad, como no queriendo hacerle daño. Y aunque ella apreciaba el gesto, no era suficiente. Así que respondió el beso con fuerza, provocándolo. Posó sus manos en el cabello de Kakashi, para permitirse besarlo más profundamente. Notó la sorpresa de él cuando lo hizo, y podría jurar que sintió que sonrió contra sus labios.

Un movimiento cerca de la fogata los hizo volver a la realidad, y con temor a ser descubiertos, prácticamente brincaron lejos el uno del otro. Observaron con detenimiento al par que dormía, al parecer entre sueños, Naruto había pateado una de las mochilas, en un momento muy oportuno para interrumpirlos. Sakura miró a Kakashi de nuevo, su máscara estaba de vuelta en su rostro.

Él se sentó en su bolsa para dormir sin decir nada, y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿le temes a los truenos?

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta, si él se había dado cuenta, entonces solo había fingido que dormía. Pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de él.

- Por supuesto que no.- Le miró irritada- No se de donde sacas eso.- Se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

Y como si la naturaleza estubiera en su contra, un relámpago iluminó toda la cueva y casi de inmediato llegó el trueno, provocando que ella se cubriera los oidos y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

- Sakura… ¿una kunoichi con miedo a los truenos?

- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate Kakashi!- Le dijo, demasiado molesta por dejar que se diera cuenta.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que pase la tormenta?- Le preguntó, palmeando la bolsa de dormir en la que él estaba sentado.

Y ella lo hizo, se acurrucó a su lado. Sintió que Kakashi pasaba sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándola, recorfontándola. Hasta que finalmente dejó de escuchar los truenos, sus ojos se cerraron, y se quedó dormida.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- Gritaba un hiperactivo rubio a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

**Hola!  
Al fin he vuelto con un KakaSaku! XD tenía bastante sin subir nada de ellos (casi dos años! DOS AÑOS!) sinceramente no se que me pasó xD**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cortito one-shoot :)**

**Ya viene siendo hora de que me anime a subir una historia larga... quien sabe xD tal vez después las sorprendo ;) XD jajaja**

**Nos estamos leyendo! ** **Cuidense mucho! :P**

**Besos, **  
_**Beverly Swan**_

**PD: Cualquier queja, comentario ó sugerencia... REVIEW por favor! XD**


End file.
